


Stjerner Lyser Skinnende

by EvensDramaticShenanigans



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Music, Orchestra Concert, Parent AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvensDramaticShenanigans/pseuds/EvensDramaticShenanigans
Summary: When they arrived at the auditorium, it was already packed with students and their parents and various other family members that they’d invited to see their performance. The entire lobby was in assorted states of chaos— there were kids running around, frantically searching for their music stands or books. Parents were hugging their kids and wishing them a good performance before heading off to find their seats. And then there were some children who were just laughing and messing around, as though they weren’t about to go give a big performance in a few minutes.Katrine was two steps ahead of Isak and Even, skipping and swinging her violin case beside her. She was so excited about the performance and the entire car ride over she’d nonstop babbled about the songs and her teacher and the other kids in her music class.





	Stjerner Lyser Skinnende

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii!  
> Guess who's blocked? Blocked again. Ya girl's blocked. Tell a friend! *Sigh* This always seems to happen right when I go on break and I really really don't get it. I've tried so many times to write this week and every time I sit in front of my laptop my mind just goes completely blank. I'ts so so frustrating. As you all might have guessed, that means I've made no progress on chapter 10 of the soccer au rip. I'm going back to school in a few days so who knows maybe that will help get me out of this slump ugh. Anyways, I'm really sorry it's taking so long!! I'm trying, I promise!
> 
> This idea came to me while I was at my sister's band concert the other night lmao. Honestly, I'm not very happy with the end product, I kind of hate how it sounds. You can probably definitely tell that I had to force myself to write it because the words are Not Working right now :// so sorry for that too. *Deep Sigh* Also, that means that it's unbetaed as well. 
> 
> Anyways, the title comes from a line from the English version of O Helga Natt that I translated into Norwegian because I liked the English line better lol.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy :)

“Even!” Isak called from their bedroom, shoving hanger after hanger aside until he found his favorite green button up shirt. “Have you finished with Katrine’s hair yet?” He asked as he pulled the shirt from the hanger and slipped his arms into the sleeves and pulled the fabric over his shoulders. He made his way towards their en suite bathroom as he worked on buttoning up the front.  

“Almost done,” Even shouted back, presumably from either Katrine’s bedroom or the other bathroom where he’d been working on curling her hair for almost half an hour now. He was truly a saint for that— Isak had no idea how Even hadn’t lost his patience yet. Knowing himself, his would have been long gone after just the first curl.

“Okay. Well, we’ve got to get going soon if we don’t want to be late, so curl a bit faster if you can please,” Isak responded, attaching the last button together before he smoothed out his shirt and picked up a comb to quickly run through his hair.

Not even a minute later, Even’s boisterous laugh filtered into the bedroom followed by Katrine’s little giggle. Then the sound of socked feet padding down the hallway echoed in Isak’s ears, and he spun around to face the bedroom door just as Katrine came skidding into the room, her blonde curls bouncing and black skirt swooshing. 

“Daddy!” Katrine exclaimed, barreling into Isak. She threw her arms around his waist and smushed her cheek against Isak’s stomach. 

Isak wrapped his arms back around Katrine’s shoulders and pulled her closer. “Hi there, Katrine the bean,” he greeted brightly, a grin unfurling across his lips. Isak tugged playfully on one of her curls before carefully tucking it behind her ear. “You look beautiful, little miss. Papa did a wonderful job with your hair, didn't he?”

Katrine nodded eagerly, giggling as her curls flopped into her face. “It’s so curly!” She squealed, shaking her head so that they tumbled around even more. 

“Are you ready for your music concert?” Isak asked, dropping to his knees in front if Katrine so he was closer to her height. He reached out and took both of her hands in his own, giving them a small squeeze each. 

“Yes yes yes!” Katrine cried. “You and Papa get to hear me play the violin! I practiced lots and lots!” 

“You did,” Isak agreed, laughing softly. “I remember,” he added, thinking fondly back on how Katrine had isolated herself in her room the past few days practicing away on her violin. She had refused to let Isak or Even come into the room while she practiced because she insisted she wanted it to be a surprise for the concert. “Me and Papa are so very excited to hear you play tonight. You’re going to be absolutely amazing, bean. Now, why don't you go get your shoes on so we can get going, okay?”

And with that, Katrine was letting go of Isak and scurrying back out of the room so she could find her black ballet flats. 

Isak turned back towards the closet so he could fetch his own shoes, and when he stood back up a pair of hands grabbed onto his waist and suddenly Even’s body was molding to his back.

“Halla, baby,” Even said, pressing a kiss to Isak’s cheek. He wrapped his arms tighter around Isak’s waist and Isak leaned back into the embrace, tipping his head back against Even’s shoulder so he could properly look at him. Their eyes met and a smile curved onto Isak’s lips.

“Halla,” Isak replied, nudging his nose against the side of Even’s jaw. “You did great with Katrine’s hair,” he complimented. “Those curls look better than anything Vilde could have ever done.”

Even barked out a laugh and smushed his lips to Isak’s cheek again. “Don’t let her or her professional hairdressing career hear you,” he teased, shaking his head.

Isak just rolled his eyes fondly and reached for Even’s dress shoes, where they were lined up nicely in a row with the rest of his shoes. He handed them off to Even who thanked him, and then the two of them got to work lacing up their shoes.

Katrine came running back into the room a few seconds later, her own ballet flats tucked onto her feet. She already had her coat as well and was in the middle of tugging it on. 

“I’m ready!” Katrine sing songed, spinning excitedly in a circle. 

“Alright,” Isak chimed, standing up and heading towards Katrine. He held out his hand for her and she clasped her smaller one into it. “Let’s go hear you play, bean!”

  
  


When they arrived at the auditorium, it was already packed with students and their parents and various other family members that they’d invited to see their performance. The entire lobby was in assorted states of chaos— there were kids running around, frantically searching for their music stands or books. Parents were hugging their kids and wishing them a good performance before heading off to find their seats. And then there were some children who were just laughing and messing around, as though they weren’t about to go give a big performance in a few minutes. 

Katrine was two steps ahead of Isak and Even, skipping and swinging her violin case beside her. She was so excited about the performance and the entire car ride over she’d nonstop babbled about the songs and her teacher and the other kids in her music class.

She skidded to a stop when she reached the auditorium doors and then turned to wait for Isak and Even to catch up. When the got there, she bounced towards them and held out her arms so she could give them both a hug. 

Isak and Even both knelt down in front of her so they were closer to her height and she threw her arms around their necks. She always loved their little family sized group hugs like this, and they always warmed Isak’s heart too. 

When they broke the hug, Isak reached out to gently pinch her little cheek. “Good luck on stage tonight, bean,” he said softly. 

“Thank you, daddy,” Katrine replied sweetly, flashing her teeth happily at Isak. 

“We’ll be right there in the front row watching you, Trine,” Even added, smoothing his hand down her arm. “You’ve been practicing so much for this, you’re going to be amazing. And,” he dramatically looked around before he leaned in closer to her so he could stage whisper, “I bet you’re going to be the very best up there.”

Katrine giggled and ducked her head. “I’m going to be even better than Mikkel!” She chirped, covering her mouth to hide the laughter that spilled out after.

Isak snorted a laugh at that and nodded. “Oh, absolutely. Mikkel’s got nothing on you,” he agreed, winking at Katrine. “I can’t wait to brag to Uncle Jonas and Aunt Eva about how much better you did than Mikkel,” he joked.

Katrine’s eyes widened and she shook her head, though she was laughing still. “No! You have to tell them Mikkel did good too!” She exclaimed, as if the idea of bragging about how wonderful their daughter’s performance was to Jonas and Eva and not saying a word about their son, Mikkel, was the worst thing in the world.

“I’m only kidding. I’m sure Mikkel is going to play his cello very well,” Isak reassured. “He’ll be the best cello player up there and you’ll be the best violinist, bean.”

At that, Katrine shot forward and hugged the both of them again. Isak and Even both pressed a kiss to either one of her cheeks before she was pulling out of the embrace and picking up her violin case again. 

“I have a surprise for you!” She announced. But before Isak or Even could ask any questions, she was wiggling her fingers in a wild wave and was turning on her heel and scampering off to find her friends and get ready for her show, leaving Isak and Even to go find a pair of seats in the very first row. 

 

It wasn’t long after Isak and Even had taken their seats that the concert began. The auditorium lights dimmed and the crowd of family and friends hushed as everyone turned their attention towards the stage. 

Suddenly the curtain was being drawn and Katrine’s teacher was greeting the parents, smiling warmly at them before introducing the orchestra and the first piece they would be playing for the evening. 

Katrine was towards the front of the group, thankfully, so Isak and Even had a perfect view of her from their seats. Throughout the performance she sent them little smiles and they always responded with big grins of their own and Isak flashed a few thumbs ups as well. 

The first few songs the orchestra performed were beautiful— all classical pieces that Isak didn’t really recognize save for the fact that he’d heard Katrine practicing them in her bedroom. The orchestra sounded quite lovely, especially for one that was made up of a bunch of nine and ten year olds. But Katrine clearly stood out— and not just because she was their daughter. 

Unlike her other classmates, she rarely messed up and had a nice poise to the way she played that none of the other children seemed to have. For them, the orchestra was just another class they were required to take, but for Katrine, the orchestra was her passion— her true calling. 

So when the final song of the evening rolled around, it should have been obvious as to why Katrine’s teacher was signalling for her, and only her, to stand up. Of course, Isak went into over-protective parent mode and instantly started worrying.

Isak’s brow furrowed and he sat up a little straighter in his seat, reaching out to grip onto Even’s hand again. “What’s going on?” He asked, a bit of panic filtering into his voice.

“I don’t know,” Even replied, his own tone weary as he watched the stage. 

Katrine wasn’t in tears, so she wasn’t hurt or feeling ill. And as far as Isak remembers she hadn’t been misbehaving either. So he was perplexed as to why she was being called to the front of the stage—

Until, she was lifting her violin back up to her chin and readying her bow above it. 

“Oh my god,  _ Even _ !” Isak whispered excitedly. “Is this a solo? Does she have a solo?”

Beside him, Even gasped. “A solo, oh my god. She never mentioned it. This must have been the surprise she was talking about.” 

The second Katrine started moving her bow and the opening notes of  _ O Helga Natt _ filtered into the room, Isak felt his breath catch in his throat. “Oh my god,” he mumbled, tears already forming in the corners of his eyes as his daughter hit every note beautifully.

He tightened his grip on Even’s hand, and Even brushed his thumb across the back of Isak’s hand. The smile Even sent Isak was warm and his eyes were just as glossy as Isak’s were.

Suddenly an overwhelming feeling of love was washing through Isak. Hearing the song brought back memories of the first Christmas he and Even had spent together and everything that had come before and after it. And every time he’d heard the song since that very first time all those years ago in the church, he couldn’t help but think back on just how amazing his life has been. He couldn’t help but sit there, with the man of his life next to him, holding his hand, and the daughter they were raising together up on stage playing her little heart out— Isak just couldn't believe how lucky he was. He had everything he could have ever hoped for in life and he was the luckiest man in the world.

When the song finally came to an end, Isak furiously wiped at his eyes, laughing softly to himself before he started clapping as loud as he could. 

“That was amazing, she did amazing!” Isak gushed, turning to Even. Even’s eyes were shining and the grin on his face was so big that it crinkled up his eyes the way Isak adored so much.

Even slipped his arm around Isak’s waist and pulled him into his side. “She did, she really did!”

They shuffled out of the auditorium with the rest of the parents and waited in the lobby for the children to start filtering out from the stage door. There had been a stand selling flowers for the performers and Isak hadn’t wasted a second pulling Even towards it so they could purchase a bunch for Katrine. 

The second Katrine burst out of the door and spotted Isak and Even, her face broke out into a huge grin and she ran towards them, her curls bouncing wildly.

“Daddy! Papa!” She squealed jumping into their arms. “Did you like it?”

“Like it?” Isak repeated. “Bean, we  _ loved _ it. You were absolutely amazing, sweetheart!” 

“We’re so proud of you, Katrine. So, so proud. You did such a fantastic job!” Even chimed in.

“Are those for me?” Katrine asked, pointing to the flowers. She had a shy smile on her face as she looked up from the flowers and into Isak’s eyes.

“Of course they’re for you. For such a wonderful performance,” Isak responded, holding the flowers out for Katrine. She took them right away and held them up to her nose, taking in a big whiff.

“You didn’t tell us you had a solo, bean,” Even added, shaking his head in disbelief as he gently poked her stomach.

Katrine giggled and jumped up and down a few times. “That was the surprise!” She exclaimed. “Was it a good surprise?”

“That absolute best!” Isak gushed, pecking her cheek. “I couldn’t have asked for a better surprise.” 

“You know what else is a good surprise?” Even asked, a mischievous grin spreading across his face. 

“What, what, what?” Katrine questioned, staring up at Even with big, curious eyes. Somehow, Isak knew exactly what was coming next.

“Ice cream!” Even exclaimed. “We’ve got to properly celebrate just how wonderful you were tonight!”

Suddenly Katrine was letting out an excited shriek. “Yes yes yes! Ice cream, yes!” She squealed, grabbing onto the hand Isak had stretched out for her to take.

As they walked out of the auditorium, Even slipped his arm around Isak’s waist and they shared a private smile. With his daughter holding his hand and his husband in his arms, Isak felt like he could conquer the world. No matter what life threw at him, he knew he would be able to get through it all with these two by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you thought with a kudos or a comment! <3
> 
>  
> 
> Come say [hi](http://evensdramaticshenanigans.tumblr.com/)! :)


End file.
